Explorer Advancement
Explorer may be a brand-new job for adventurers that is still in its infancy, but that hardly means we don't know where it's going! In fact, your career path as an Explorer has many exciting possibilities. Level 1 Every Explorer starts here, as is appropriate to a limited job. Naturally, your rating will rise quickly; one solo mission for the Guild or one or two well-written white papers for our Library will put you at Level 10 in no time flat. Level 10 At Level 10, you begin to come into your own. Now with a handful of abilities and some experience in the world, you will be well equipped to take on more--and more complicated--adventures in the field. You can advance to Level 20 by crafting and editing further white papers, taking on more missions alone or together with others, or performing other tasks that the Guildmaster or a Pathfinder might request. Level 20 Now you are ready to lead! If you haven't already, you can take up leadership on larger missions such as digs, expeditions, caravans and more; or if you find an exciting lead you would like to pursue, you can even request other Explorers to look into it. Meanwhile, you can also continue your writing pursuits, or help maintain the order of the Library. In order to advance to Level 30, though, you will need to have done each of those things, so as to determine which you most enjoy and at which you have the most skill, because... Level 30 At Level 30, you have learned everything you need to know about being an ordinary Explorer. Your knowledge base is wide--but how deep? Ah, there's a wide world of knowledge yet to encounter, and difficulty hasn't quenched your thirst for it yet! At this time, you can take up a specialization that will not only put you in the way of new adventures, but make you even more able to assist others in their adventures, and ultimately the entire Guild! In order to acquire your specialization, you will likely have to pursue a mission that will put your skills and knowledge to the test. Success means that you will emerge as a newly specialized expert in your field! Specialist Ranks Expeditionary Expeditionaries best embody the adventure-seeking side of our Guild. They travel the realm and beyond, seeking new sights, or confirming old sights, and along the way lending protection to others. But no mere muscle are they; they help maintain the atlases and keep the maps current, performing these tasks not just for the Explorers' Guild, but for the city-states and more. Archaeologist Where Expeditionaries chart the world's surface and its reaches, Archaeologists delve even deeper. Uncovering with care the relics and ruins of old, they are more than just picks and shovels; they are experts in history, and the nature of magical artifacts--and the darker secrets of the world. They keep the people of the world safe from the terrible dangers that lurk below, and help reclaim the great boons that have been forgotten; and all these, they record into the annals of history, that it may not be lost. Naturalist Naturalists may be interested in the lands and their secrets, but their focus is on the living things of the world. Sensitive to both mundane and magical forces that can impact life and health, the Naturalist both maintains the catalogs of natural resources, and helps root out the causes of sickness, decay, and unrest in nature and beyond. The Naturalist, in short, makes sense of the world in its most elemental form. Archivist While the other specialists necessarily go forth into the field to ply their trade, the Archivist's main work is in the Library. Though helping to maintain the books and records we accumulate, they are more than mere librarians; they also write many of our articles, gathering together our many tidbits of knowledge and combining them into a whole that is both easily accessed, and gives rise to new epiphanies. But they are no soft bookkeepers; most are masters of some combat discipline, and are quite capable of training others in the same. From this point forward, levels mean very little. As a specialist, you have arrived at your purpose--but by no means at your peak! Continue to grow and develop your knowledge base and skillset, and there will be no limit to what you can achieve! Pathfinder The Pathfinder rank is the final rank, below Guildmaster, to which an Explorer can rise. However, unlike those before, this rank is one that pertains primarily to the Guild and its operations. With it comes prestige, but also a great deal of responsibility. Each specialization will have, at its head, a Pathfinder. These highly-experienced, expert Explorers have proven a particular knack for their respective specialties, to the point where they can well supervise the development of others in their own field. They assist the Guildmaster in maintaining the ranks of the Explorers. Guildmaster Ceredan Brooks. Accept no substitutes. Category:Informative Category:Fanon